Escala Celsius
by Takkano
Summary: Como resistir a tanto calor quando a temperatura só tende a subir?
1. Um milionário quentíssimo

34 º. Era essa a temperatura registrada nos vários termômetros espalhados em Gothan _city._ Mas não era essa a mesma temperatura registrada por Bruce Wayne.

O milionário já havia afrouxado as roupas, arrancado a gravata, retirado os sapatos, jogado um pouco de água sobre a cabeça e, mesmo assim, se ele fosse um daqueles termômetros, poderia jurar que seu corpo agora atingia a marca de, no mínimo, uns 45º. Nem mesmo seu posante conversível era o suficiente para ajudar na ventilação ambiente, uma vez que, nem ao menos uma pequena brisa, soprava naquele dia infernal.

O mormaço fez Bruce piscar uma, duas, três vezes, sendo que, na última, sua visão borrou tanto, que ele não soube dizer ao certo, se seus olhos realmente estavam abertos ou não.

Sentiu a cabeça latejar enquanto sua concentração ao volante, ia para as cucuias.


	2. E a temperatura vai subir

Clark Kent estava em seu horário de almoço.

Depois de uma bela salada, e uma generosa dose de sorvete de vários sabores, o jornalista encontrou a maneira perfeita para aliviar o calor; voar por ai.

O moreno encontrou certa dificuldade para poder sair em seu passeio, pois Lois, sua namorada e colega de trabalho, tentou arrastá-lo para uma sessão de amassos no almoxarifado do Planeta Diário. É claro que Clark inventou mil e uma desculpas – algumas até bem fundamentadas – para fugir dos abraços calorosos de Lois; assim ambos morreriam, e não seria de amor.

Com sua vestimenta típica de Super-Homem, o moreno voou pela cidade, aproveitando para se refrescar e patrulhar ao mesmo tempo.

E só foi falar em patrulhar que o problema apareceu.

Lá embaixo, em uma avenida pouco movimentada, um carro fazia um tremendo zigue-zague pela pista, entrando e saindo na contramão a todo momento. Clark engoliu o último pedaço do sorvete antes de descer para dar uma bronca daquelas no engraçadinho.

— Por favor, o senhor está sendo imprudente dirigindo desta maneira. Poderia encostar o carro? - o Super-Homem agora plainava sobre o veículo que, aos poucos, diminuía a velocidade.

Neste momento, Bruce olhou para o homem que voava a poucos metros acima dele. Um raio luminoso atingiu o motorista cegando-o, momentaneamente. Por reflexo pisou no freio assustado, mas, como sua percepção estava meio ruim, acabou pegando no acelerador. Bruce ainda tentou frear logo em seguida, mas não deu muito certo.

E lá se foi um carro novinho, de encontro a uma enorme árvore.

O Super-Homem desceu imediatamente, pois apesar de se tratar de um possível meliante, não podia simplesmente deixar o homem acidentado ali.

O carro não sofreu um dano tão grande, mas o motorista estava visivelmente mal. O homem tentou se levantar, mas acabou tombando caindo sobre os bancos.

O Super-Homem se aproximou do homem deitado.

— Bruce Wayne, o milionário?


	3. Primeiros socorros

Bruce parecia que poderia ter um infarto a qualquer momento.

– E quem diria que logo Bruce Wayne… - Clark chegou ainda mais perto do rosto de Bruce, que estava muito vermelho – de calor, é claro – … o morcego de Gothan city, perderia o controle assim. - o homem de aço parecia descrente que aquilo realmente fosse um mero acidente.

– Eu não perdi o controle, só passei mal ao volante. Preciso de um médico urgente!

O homem de aço olhou em volta, tudo estava muito deserto para pedir ajuda profissional. Sair voando com o outro nos braços, parecia ser uma ideia meio perigosa.

– Droga, Clark… sai de cima! Eu não consigo respirar! - Bruce puxou o ar, seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho que antes.

– Tudo bem, calma! Eu vou te salvar! - o Super-Homem nem deixou Bruce continuar.

Deitou Bruce mais acomodado nos bancos, subindo sobre seu corpo. – Meus pulmões são de aço, tenho todo o ar de que você precisa.

Bruce arregalou os olhos. Sério? Não ele não se atreveria. Certo?

Errado!

O Super-Homem puxou um pouco de ar e praticamente engoliu a boca de Bruce. O milionário se debateu tentando, inutilmente, empurrar aquela muralha de ferro para longe. Colocou o pé no para-brisa do seu conversível e o braço sobre um dos bancos, tentando fazer uma espécie de alavanca para retirá-lo dali.

Não adiantou.

O Super-Homem o envolveu em um abraço possessivo, puxando seu braço do banco. Aos poucos, o homem de aço, foi diminuindo o ritmo até se afastar minimamente de Bruce e olhá-lo nos olhos. Azuis e verdes. Uma combinação tão bonita, pensou o Super-Homem distraído com a beleza de Bruce.

– Tu… tudo bem… eu me sinto melhor agora. - Bruce permanecia vermelho e ainda respirava com dificuldade.

O Super-Homem o olhou daquele jeito mole e necessitado.

– Bem, acho que precisamos ter certeza disso primeiro, Bruce.


End file.
